Sucio Secreto
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Hermione tiene un hombre para la intimidad y uno para el público. Uno de ellos está cansado de estar en la oscuridad y decide poner punto final al asunto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción/adaptación de la historia original de IShouldBeWritingSomethingElse, Her Dirty Secret. Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a IShouldBeWritingSomethingElse.

Sucio Secreto.

Capítulo 1

"Srta. Granger, ¿acaso soy su sucio secreto?" Severus salió del baño abotonándose la levita. Alzó una de las cejas color carbón. "¿Acaso soy su placer con culpa?"

Hermione se quedó mirándolo. Parpadeó un par de veces. ¿La había llamado ' _Srta. Granger'_? Nunca la había llamado de esa forma en privado. Nunca. No cuando estaban solos. Y ciertamente, jamás después de haber pasado una deliciosamente ardorosa tarde de domingo en la cama.

"¿Severus…?

Un largo dedo se deslizó por el cuello apretado y siguió camino por el pañuelo, acomodándolo. La abultada y todavía furiosa cicatriz se podía ver sobresaliendo por encima de la nival blancura del pañuelo y del cuello de la camisa. El corazón de Hermione se estrujó un poco, como siempre ocurría cuando observaba las cicatrices del cuerpo de Severus. Él tenía tantas cicatrices. Tantas. Dentro y fuera.

Severus sacó una copia del _Profeta de la tarde_ de ese viejo gabinete que había pertenecido a su abuela. A Hermione no le gustaba nada. Esa cosa horrible era algo que tendría que haber entregado a la caridad, pero que por culpa, no lo hacía. No. Era un objeto que no podía ponerse a la vista, como en la sala de estar, ya que se veía anticuado, _viejo_ , y tenía unas formas extrañas. Allí estaba mejor, en el dormitorio. Después de todo, aun teniendo a Severus Snape de amante, ella no pasaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. Le nació una sonrisa pequeña. Casi nunca llegaban al dormitorio. Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones. Parecía que él _odiaba_ su cama…

Severus estaba hojeando el periódico. Lo dobló. Luego volvió a doblarlo. Luego lo dejó caer sobre las sábanas arrugadas.

Hermione se quedó mirando la imagen. Era de ella. Se puso seria. Era una fotografía de la recepción para los oficiales de alto rango del Ministerio, que había tenido lugar el jueves anterior. Ella aún era una oficial de bajo rango en el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, pero había sido invitada debido a su fama como heroína de guerra. Al Ministerio le encantaba ufanarse de sus héroes de guerra.

La imagen capturaba un momento específico. El brazo de Hermione enredado con el de Carlos, una copa de costoso champagne en la otra mano, mientras reía por algo que Arthur Weasley había dicho. Una sonrisa decoraba el rostro de la joven. Los tres habían estado escuchando historias de dragones contadas por Carlos. Miró a Severus.

"Otro evento del Ministerio. Nada especial. Solo lo usual." La sonrisa de la castaña creció. "Carlos nos estaba contando una historia en la que…"

Las mejillas de Severus se tiñeron de rojo y sus oscuros ojos se cerraron. "Creo que, lo mejor, sería que termináramos con este…acuerdo."

El corazón de Hermione se partió en dos. Se llevó una mano al cuello, porque de pronto, el aire no le entraba en los pulmones. ¿Quería terminar?

"¿Por qué?" La voz se le quebraba. "Dos…dos años Severus. Tú y yo…"

Él había sido su primer hombre. No era que ella se había estado guardando para él específicamente, y tampoco era tan raro que fuera una virgen a los veintidós… pero es que una parte de ella había estado desesperada por él. Por tenerlo. A ese distante, misterioso Maestro de Pociones. Deseaba ser el foco de sus pasiones, de sus _deseos._ Solo de él. Y había sido como estar en el cielo. Hasta ahora.

"Creo que ya nos hemos llenado uno del otro, ¿no? Ya tuvimos suficiente."

Estaba siendo deliberadamente frío, estaba siendo como ese rudo hombre que había conocido en sus años de escuela. No era su amante. No era su Severus.

"Yo…" Otra astilla lastimó su corazón y las palabras no le salían de la boca. _Ya tuvieron suficiente…_ No. ¡No! Ella no había tenido suficiente. Por lo menos, necesitaba doscientos años para tener suficiente de él. Tal vez más. Apretó los labios. Entonces, ¿él sí había tenido suficiente de ella?

Las cosas que Severus había dicho le daban vueltas en el cerebro. ¿Sucio secreto? No. Difícilmente él era su secreto sucio. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso ella lo era para él? Sus pensamientos seguían dando vueltas. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él ya no la deseaba!

El dolor le atravesó el pecho y los ojos le quemaban. Cerró los ojos y las frías lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Esto no puede ser una sorpresa, ¿o sí, Srta. Granger?"

Que la llamara así era como si la cortara con un cuchillo. Un gemido lastimero se le escapó a la castaña. " No me llames así. Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así."

La jodida ceja negra volvió a alzarse. "¿Y por qué no? ¿Por cuál razón no debería extender el mundo exterior hasta este departamento?" Severus miró alrededor del dormitorio con un gesto de absoluto desagrado. "¿A esta habitación en particular?"

"Severus…"

"Al principio pensé que…" En los oscuros ojos del hombre se reflejó un momentáneo dolor, seguido de siempre presente ceño fruncido, que parecía profundizarse más y más. Los dedos de Hermione deseaban acariciar el entrecejo de él y aliviar la tensión. "Pero pronto caí en la cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba yo para ti."

"Severus, yo nunca…"

Él tomó el periódico y lo lanzó de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, apuñalándolo con el dedo.

"Ni una sola vez, _Srta. Granger,_ en esto dos _preciosos_ años, ni una sola vez, has aparecido en alguna fiesta tomada de _mi_ brazo."

Severus le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira cuando Hermione intentó abrir la boca para retrucar. "Cualquier otro tipo es preferible a salir conmigo. ¡Cualquiera! Porque nada puede ensuciar la reputación inmaculada de la Princesa de Griffyndor, ¿no es así? Ciertamente, no sería oportuno que la asociaran con un mago notoriamente oscuro, ¿cierto?"

" _Carlos_ ", ese nombre que pronunciaba con tal desagrado, "te ha acompañado once veces. ¿También te acuestas con él? ¿Por qué crees que nunca quiero venir a tu habitación? ¿Por qué crees que nunca quiero follar aquí? ¿En esa cama? Tener que estar a la sombra de otro hombre es aborrecible."

Severus se enderezó. Hoy lo hice para recordarme lo que realmente soy… no soy más que un juguete para follar para ti." El hombre torció el gesto. "Suficiente. Ya no más." Asintió fríamente. "Es tiempo de poner mis expectativas atrás. Ya no más."

Y con un ruido, desapareció.

N/T: Bueno, parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero no se preocupen. ¿Cuándo escribí una historia que no terminara bien? Pero va a haber un poco de tensión en el medio, así que aguanten un poquito.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El lunes, Hermione se arrastró hasta su trabajo.

Como era usual, su escritorio tenía pilas de trabajo pendiente. Gruesos expedientes y un montón de memos aquí y allá, desde crups extraviados, (cómo terminó eso en su escritorio, era un misterio), hasta la cría ilegal de unicornios, y los siempre presentes, supuestos avistamientos de mantícoras. La mayor parte del tiempo, aquello solo era trabajo, pero hoy, Hermione daba las gracias por estar tan ocupada y por tener una oficina en donde esconderse y llorar cuanto quisiera.

Se sentía como si estuviese ebria, aunque no había probado ni una gota de alcohol. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía. Le latía la cabeza, los ojos estaban irritados… La castaña se había derrumbado en el instante que Severus había desaparecido. Se había acurrucado en su cama y se había aferrado a las sábanas para acercarlas a su empapado rostro y percibir el aroma de él. Su perfume estaba en todos lados. Las sábanas, las almohadas, su piel…dentro de ella.

¿Y qué había hecho ella? Porque él tenía razón. Él tenía toda la razón.

Severus Snape había sido su deliciosamente sucio secreto.

¿Cómo había aguantado él por dos años? Dos años en los que Severus había hecho todo lo que ella le había pedido. Él se había ofrecido a sí mismo por completo a los caprichos de ella. Y ella, como la jodida perra que era, no le había dado nada a cambio.

Hermione se limpió furiosamente las lágrimas del rostro. Y ahora, él podía ir a buscarse una mujer que llenara sus expectativas. Una que no solo lo usara para el sexo. No… podía buscarse una mujer que no lo usara en lo absoluto. Alguien que se sintiera orgullosa de ser vista con él, de su brazo. En la calle, en un restaurante, en la primera plana del Profeta.

Se le revolvieron las tripas. Sí. Y era producto de su cobardía. Se sintió asqueada de sí misma.

¿Qué pensarían los demás de la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, si fuera vista acompañada por el infame Murciélago de las Mazmorras? ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Acaso se acostaba con él también? ¿Cómo podría alguien acostarse con él?

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y trató de ahogar el llanto que regresaba una vez más. ¿Por qué su reputación era tan importante? ¿Acaso era tan importante lo que pensara de ella el Mundo Mágico? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan…frívolo?

Se reclinó en su cómoda butaca, esa que había pensado que _merecía_ , cuando su posición comenzó a ser más importante. Su trabajo. Su influencia…

Severus la había hecho feliz. Tan jodidamente feliz que pensó que el pecho le iba a estallar. Y ella había echado todo a perder por querer ser vista con baratijas. Esos atractivos y vacíos tipos, que tenían la cabeza tan hueca, y que la veían a ella de la misma forma que ella los veía a ellos. Como trofeos.

Carlos la había estado presionando para llegar hasta el final. Solía decir que un hombre tiene necesidades, y como todos pensaban que eran pareja, bien podían añadir el _beneficio._ Y ella había incluso pensado en acostarse con él, como para mantenerlo interesado y a su lado. Y casi ocurre, pero había pasado toda una noche con el viento a favor, para evitar tener que oler esa desagradable y sulfurosa peste que parecía emanar del tipo. Había algunas cosas que no se decían sobre los que trabajan con dragones…

No. Ella solo lo había visto como un arreglo de negocios. Egoísta. Qué perra egoísta.

Severus no merecía eso.

"¿Hermione?" Daphne Greengrass golpeó la puerta y asomó la cabeza, con un pesado y grueso archivo contra su pecho. "Tengo…" Se detuvo. "¿Estás bien?"

Hermione tomó un pañuelo desechable y se limpió los ojos que estaban de nuevo llenos de lágrimas. Tomó otro de la caja y se limpió la nariz. "No. La verdad es que no estoy bien."

"¿Problemas de pantalones?"

La castaña casi se rió. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"¿Carlos?" Preguntó Daphne arrugando la nariz. "Nunca me agradó. Demasiado presumido."

Hermione se volvió a limpiar los ojos. "Soy una maldita. Una hueca. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la ratona de biblioteca y de pelo crespo, Hermione Granger, habría de atrapar a un magnífico ejemplar de hombre?"

Aquello había sido parte de su motivación también. Porque esa no era la forma en la que se movía el mundo, ¿verdad? La chica fea nunca se quedaba con el chico lindo. Y Carlos era tan, pero tan guapo. Alto, moreno, con la constitución física de un atleta nato. Y el acento no hacía más que añadirle moños al paquete. Pero él nunca hacía que su corazón se desbocara. Nunca. No de la forma en la que Severus lo hacía con tan solo tener que alzar una ceja.

Hermione sintió que se le contraía la garganta. ¡Qué idiota había sido! ¡Idiota!

Y ahora él no la querría de vuelta.

El llanto volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Era _su Severus._

"Hermione, ve a casa." La voz de Daphne era suave y delineada por el entendimiento y la simpatía. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

"Es peor si voy allá. Él…" Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "Hay tantas cosas allí que me lo recuerdan." Miró a la otra mujer y la calidez de sus ojos hizo que quisiera llorar más.

"Él era el hombre perfecto, Daphne. Y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer."

La chica le sonrió. "¿Acaso Hermione Granger se está dando por vencida?"

Hermione bufó y se limpió las lágrimas por enésima vez. "En realidad, él se dio por vencido conmigo. Y con todo derecho." Se sentó muy derecha en su butaca. "Trabajo. Necesito trabajar hasta que me dé una hemorragia cerebral. Eso es lo que necesito."

"Deberías hablar con él."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Terminarlo… terminar con eso fue lo mejor. Yo estaba…" Decirlo en voz alta solo le causaba más dolor. Vio que Daphne tenía un archivo en la mano.

"¿Eso es para mí?"

Daphne revisó los documentos. "Avistamiento de mantícora en el Bosque Nuevo."

"¿Otra vez? Alguien de por ahí tiene una oculta, estoy segura."

El archivo cayó sobre el escritorio y Daphne le sonrió. "Entonces encuéntralo y tráelo frente a los jueces."

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta una vez que la otra chica se fuera. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ni siquiera podía admitir en público que tenía el corazón roto debido a Severus Snape. Aun cuando quería poder decirlo, ardía en deseos de poder hacerlo. Pero no. Ahora, él tenía derecho a su privacidad. Ahora que ya…habían terminado.

Abrió el archivo y vio una fotografía mágica borrosa que parecía haber capturado la imagen de una de las criaturas más mortíferas del mundo mágico.

Sí. Trabajo. Trabajar hasta que le diera una aneurisma.

N/T: Bueno, los capítulos son bastante cortitos, así que no demoraré demasiado en actualizar. Espero que les guste esta historia. La descubrí hace poco y me pareció muy realista. No digo que Hermione sea una perra, pero entiendo su punto de vista, así como entiendo el de Severus también…

Disfruten la lectura y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Luego de oírse un solo golpe, la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

Hermione alzó apenas la vista del expediente que estaba leyendo, parpadeando. Con un movimiento de su dedo, aumentó la brillantez de la lámpara de su escritorio. No era de extrañar que sintiera la cabeza como si la estuviera presionando una morsa. Se puso seria al ver quién era el que entró.

"¿Carlos?"

El sujeto estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los bonitos labios apretados. Estaba vestido con ropas muy caras, como siempre. Un atuendo plateado, que contrastaba con su color de piel.

"¿Es domingo a la noche y te encuentro aquí, y no estás lista?" Movió una mano en el aire. "Estás hecha un desastre, como dirías tú. Hermione, la recepción empieza en una hora."

"¿Es que no recibiste mi lechuza?"

Carlos rodó los ojos. "¿Ese pajarito con esa insensata nota? 'Ya no puedo asistir a ninguna fiesta contigo.'" Exhaló una risa ahogada. "Lo tomé como la broma que es." Entrecerró los ojos, tan oscuros como los de… Hermione se obligó a no pensar en su nombre. De cualquier modo, eran ojos muy oscuros. Sintió que se le contraía el corazón y trató de enfocarse en el tipo que tenía frente a ella. Estaba muy serio.

"¿Estás tratando de jugar conmigo? Te sugerí un beneficio adicional…. ¿y es esta una forma de obtener todavía más?"

"Nunca quise acostarme contigo Carlos." Las palabras escaparon de la boca mucho antes de poder ponerlas en claro en su cabeza, y sin embargo era la pura verdad. La pura y absoluta verdad.

"Y lo que dije, que quiero terminar con nuestro…acuerdo, es cierto." Casi dice lo mismo que había dicho… _él_ … y a Hermione se le dio vuelta el estómago dolorosamente.

Carlos se puso todavía más serio, arrugando las bellas facciones. Su voz se hizo más profunda y llena de enfado.

"¿Me estás dejando?"

¿Es que ninguna mujer lo había dejado jamás, o qué? Hermione quería reír a carcajadas, pero el dolor en su corazón aún era muy fuerte. Llevaba ocho días sin ver a su hombre. _Ocho días._ Ocho días en los que nada la había hecho sonreír. Su mirada se posó accidentalmente en el periódico que se encontraba en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio y sintió que se secaba la garganta. Debería quemar esa jodida copia del Profeta. Debería. De verdad.

Y ya no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con este niño bonito y su enorme ego. "No te estoy dejando Carlos, pero es que ya no tengo ganas de aguantar esas funciones del Ministerio, llenas de lame - botas y conversaciones vacías. Creo que me he estado tomando toda esa atención demasiado en serio." Sacudió la cabeza. Había estado tan desesperada por ser la famosa hija de muggles que era importante. Por ser vista como alguien que valía la pena. "No. Aquí soy feliz. Siendo yo misma."

"Teníamos un acuerdo."

"NO es como que no puedas conseguirte a cualquier otra mujer en segundos." Replicó ella, sobándose el rostro. De repente, el cansancio casi la aplastó. Ya no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido decentemente. Una semana tal vez. Cerró los ojos. A noche justo antes que todo se fuera al demonio.

"Hay otras mujeres, heroínas de guerra, que con mucho gusto se colgarán de tu brazo."

"Pero ninguna tiene el peso de Hermione Granger."

Acaso la estaba llamando gorda.

Se puso seria. No. No era eso. Dios… necesitaba dormir.

"Por favor, Carlos. Vete."

"Te daré esta noche libre. Pero me acompañarás e viernes que viene al baile de aniversario en Hogwarts."

"No."

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Para ser más clara. No. No iré contigo. La recepción del jueves pasado fue la última vez."

Carlos la miró enfadado. "¿Así que crees que puedes dejarme a un lado?"

Se puso derecho y deslizó los dedos sobre la suavidad de su atuendo de seda.

"Ah… ya veo… quieres ponerme celoso. Quieres que tengamos una relación… Bueno, eso no va a suceder Hermione. Te puedo follar…" La repasó con la mirada, duramente y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. "Pero eso es todo. No me voy a involucrar más profundamente contigo."

La castaña se puso la mano sobre el corazón teatralmente. "¡Qué dolor!"

Y de pronto estaba mucho más que al tanto de la ironía del asunto. Carlos Díaz García la estaba tratando como ella había tratado a… ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre.

"Adiós Carlos."

Chasqueando la capa en el aire, Carlos se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, mascullando agriamente en español, y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. El ruido de sus botas hacía eco en el corredor.

Hermione se hundió una vez más en su asiento. Debería haberse preguntado por qué no había recibido una respuesta a su misiva. Pero claro, su mente estaba ocupada con otras cuestiones.

Su mirada regresó al cajón cerrado. Suspirando, abrió el cerrojo y sacó de allí un periódico muy arrugado. Allí, en primera plana, estaba _él_ , con una mujer muy hermosa de su brazo. Por supuesto, en la fotografía parecía casi ladrando. Y la castaña no pudo evitar volver a leer, una vez más, el encabezado.

 _ **Héroe de Guerra recluido, asiste a Baile de Caridad.**_

 _Recluido._ Por su culpa. Había sido ella la que le había pedido que no la distrajera, se sintió asqueada por su propia actitud egoísta, mientras se mezclaba en esas funciones tan importantes. Él debería haber estado allí también. Entre sus pares. Siendo festejado.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía. Trazó con sus dedos el ceño fruncido, la larga nariz, la apenas visible línea de las cicatrices que asomaban por el cuello de la camisa. Recordó cuando sus propios labios habían recorrido ese camino.

Y esa mujer a su lado. Pelirroja, hermosa, y feliz de ser vista junto a él, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Severus. Angela Smythe. Una vieja amiga, decía el artículo. Una Maestra Pocionista que había vivido en Italia durante la guerra. Recientemente divorciada.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Angela Smythe era una mujer inteligente y dispuesta. Dispuesta a ser vista con él. No. No dispuesta simplemente. Miró a la mujer en la fotografía.

La forma en la que se aferraba del brazo de Severus. Lo _posesiva_ que era. Para Angela Smythe, era un placer ser vista con él.

Hermione se puso una mano en la boca para ahogar un sollozo. El dolor y la traición se agolparon en la boca de su estómago. ¿Acaso ya se había…?

No tenía derecho a sentir celos. Ahora, él era libre. Libre de ella. Y estaba avanzando. Estaba dejándola atrás.

Los dedos de la castaña volvieron a trazar los contornos del rostro de su antiguo amante, con las lágrimas empañándole los ojos, mientras observaba las dulces líneas de sus labios.

Lo amaba.

Total y completamente.

Y ahora, ya nunca podría volver a tenerlo.

N/T: Como ven, los capítulos son relativamente cortos. En total, son seis. Sé que la historia pinta un poco nublada, con probabilidades de lluvia, pero recuerden siempre que nunca traduzco nada que no tenga un final feliz.

Voy a estar actualizando una vez por semana, así no me amenazan ni intentan morderme o lanzarme maldiciones.

Por último, miles de gracias para toda la gente que puso la historia en alertas y favoritos, y otras miles de gracias para toda la gente que dejó comentarios. Prometo responderlos en cuanto se me a posible.

Gracias, otra vez, por volver a acompañarme en una nueva traducción.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hermione se acomodó el sostén del vestido. Minerva McGonagall insistió en que todos los que tuvieran una Orden de merlín, la llevaran puesta.

Había que llevarla colgada, de la forma más desagradable, del busto, pendiendo de una cinta de seda negra, o como si se tratara de un broche, pero como tal, era muy pesado, ya que no había magia capaz de aligerar el oro, así que tendía a tironear del vestido que llevaba puesto.

Y ella no quería llevar esa medalla puesta otra vez. Tal vez no de manera tan evidente.

Hermione desdibujó una mueca de desagrado.

Últimamente la había llevado puesta muchas veces, y eso le había quitado valor. La había convertido en algo _barato._ Esa medalla siempre brillaba cuando los fotógrafos la retrataban, y la castaña sentía que había depositado demasiado orgullo en esa pieza de oro. Tantas veces había actuado como la hija de muggles, heroína de guerra, con ansias de cambiar el mundo. Emitió un gruñido ahogado y toqueteó la medalla. Estaba tibia y pesaba mucho.

¿Cómo había logrado tolerarla él por tanto tiempo? ¿Por dos años? ¡Si era insoportable!

Hermione cerró los ojos, agradecida de hallarse en las sombras del Gran Comedor, escondida en una de las mesas menos populares. Todas las sillas estaban vacías. Una vez que la comida y los discursos terminaron, la gente comenzó a circular, a charlar, a mezclarse.

Una semana atrás, ella misma hubiera estado en medio del bullicio. El solo pensarlo, le revolvió el estómago.

"¡Allí estás!"

Ginny le sonrió y le alcanzó una copa con ponche. Hermione olió el contenido. Había sido brutamente dosificado con alcohol y con una poción que no pudo identificar.

No lo bebió.

"¿No vino Carlos?"

"Terminé con nuestro acuerdo."

Su vieja amiga siseó y se sentó junto a la castaña. El adornado Gran Comedor estaba muy lleno de gente y de ruidos. Estaba a rebosar con los que pelearon en la Batalla de Hogwarts y una plétora de esos arrimados del Ministerio.

Dios…cómo sentía la amargura

Pero también sentía mariposas en el vientre. Aún no lo había visto, pero sabía que así sería. Que podría verlo. Aun cuando él ya no era un Profesor de Hogwarts, no había forma que él no asistiera.

Hermione sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. La última vez, ella lo había obligado a asistir solo, mientras ella llegaba del brazo de Neville. De verdad que había sido una perra.

"¿Terminó contigo?"

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Ginny. "¿Qué?"

"Carlos. El experto en dragones tan guapo, ¿recuerdas? Solo para que estés prevenida, lo he visto por ahí." Comentó la pelirroja, señalando el gentío cercano a la puerta principal. "Vino con Pansy Parkinson, ¿lo puedes creer? Me pregunto qué dirá Draco al respecto. Imagino que habrá un duelo en el medio…"

"Yo no tenía esa clase de relación con él, Ginny." Y Carlos sabía muy bien lo mal que se llevaban las dos, Hermione y Pansy, así que estaba intentado provocarla de la manera más grosera. Pero a ella le importaba poco.

"Solo era un asunto social. Nada más."

"Pero tú estás así por culpa de un hombre, eso puedo verlo." Se acercó un poco a Hermione y palmeó suavemente la mano de la castaña de manera maternal. "Vamos. Cuéntale todo a la tía Ginny…"  
Hermione se rió. Se imaginó que le contaba a Ginny lo muy egoísta que había sido con… con su antiguo profesor de pociones, por los pasados dos años. Ella adoraba a ese hombre. Pensó en cómo le había roto el corazón. Y como se le había roto a ella misma cuando él se marchó…

El dolor la invadió en un segundo. La copa que sostenía se estrelló contra la mesa cuando se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz para evitar echarse a llorar.

"¿Hermione…?" La mano de Ginny apretó un poco la de ella. "¿Qué sucede? Nena, te ves muy mal. Tienes los ojos rojos, has perdido peso." Sonrió débilmente. "Si mamá te ve así, te obligará a llenarte hasta que ya no se vean tus costillas. Incluso te dará de comer en la boca. Y sabes que lo hará."

"Cometí un error tan grande Gin…" Hermione sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Y no es Carlos. Nunca será él."

"Bueno, pero podrás arreglarlo."

"No, no… yo…"

En ese momento, Hermione se quedó congelada.

Allí estaba él. Con Angela Smythe brillando a su lado. Se tomó su tiempo para observarlo con cuidado. El cabello le brillaba bajo la luz de las velas. La forma en la que su capa, con su corte perfecto y con sus botones de ébano labrado, captaba la luz. Se veía tan alto e imponente. La gente abría camino al verlo pasar, observándolo con ávido respeto.

Por un instante, él la miró, sin ninguna expresión, y de forma tan fría que rompió el corazón de la castaña un poco más. Lo que fuera que haya sentido en el pasado por ella, lo había dejado atrás. Muy atrás. Él había puesto a trabajar toda su increíble disciplina para mantener a raya a sus sentimientos…. Y ella se había convertido en nada para él.

Vio cómo le ofrecía la mano a Arthur Weasley y cómo hablaba tranquilamente, mientras la mujer a su lado sonreía y reía cuando el Maestro Pocionista le sonreía a ella.

Ahora, ella podía sentir de primera mano lo que él había experimentado por dos años, cada vez que ella reía y sonreía del brazo de algún hombre atractivo, no él. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tolerarlo?

Porque… la había amado.

Hermione tomó su copa y se bebió de una vez el contenido. Cualquiera que fuera la poción que contenía, le ayudaría con el dolor horrible que sentía en el pecho. Con el trago en su sistema, se puso de pie de un salto, asustando a Ginny, y luego se alejó de la mesa.

Sola.

Tenía que estar sola.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Sus pies se estaban moviendo.

Lo cual le resultaba extraño, porque unos segundos antes, había estado sentada en los escalones frente a la puerta principal del Gran Comedor. La noche era sorpresivamente cálida y primaveral. El viento comenzaba a soplar desde el lago. Eso le dejaría el cabello hecho un nudo… como si le importara un comino…

El sonido de la celebración, la música y las carcajadas le llegaban con claridad con el paso de las horas. Ella se había sentado allí a recordar, y le habían llegado las memorias de todo lo que se había perdido hacía seis años.

Nadie había ido a buscarla a ella.

Lo que era un alivio porque era deprimente.

Pero ahora, estaba regresando al Gran Comedor y no estaba segura de por qué. Algo la obligaba. Había dejado algo sin terminar… sin resolver…

El calor del interior del lugar la golpeó de lleno. Los aromas que se agolpaban a su alrededor. Comida y alcohol, de perfume y el apenas perceptible olor del sudor de la gente que bailaba.

Escuchó una carcajada a su lado y se detuvo, molesta. Allí estaba Carlos, rodeado de mujeres que parecían adorarlo, y la miraba con malicia y orgullo. Seguramente ella se veía como un espanto. Los vientos del lago habían hecho su trabajo y ella no se había molestado en arreglarse el cabello.

Ese tironeo de la magia volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Sí. Era Magia. Podía sentirlo en todo su ser. Una compulsión para hacer las cosas bien.

La poción.

Lo que fuera que había en la copa, la impulsaba y se había activado al ver a Severus con su nueva…mujer…

 _Severus._ Era la primera vez en muchas noches en la que se había atrevido siquiera a pensar en su nombre.

Otro tironeo de la magia. Y ahora podía escuchar un susurro que le indicaba qué hacer.

Se movió en medio de la muchedumbre, ofreciendo sonrisas apretadas de disculpas a cualquiera que quisiera hablar con ella, cualquiera que quisiera arrastrarla al círculo en el que estaba.

Se escuchó una sonora carcajada cuando un hombre maduro se puso de rodillas frente a la Profesora McGonagall y confesó que siempre había estado enamorado de ella…

Hermione pasó junto a un par de sujetos que reían y uno codeaba al otro. "El viejo Frobe ya debió beberse algunos tragos. Pensé que el Ministro ya se había deshecho de eso hace horas."

La poción. Sin duda, había causado problemas. Y seguramente habría un interrogatorio, sobre todo si las viejas gaitas del Ministerio habían caído bajo el influjo del brebaje.

Dios… y allí estaba Severus, parado en una esquina, con un vaso de ardiente y ambarino whiskey de fuego en la mano. Estaba allí solo. Su acompañante no estaba a la vista. Miró a su alrededor para verificar. Vio el rojo cabello en la pista de baile. ¿Es que Severus no bailaba?

El retorcijón, doloroso y repentino, estaba de regreso en su estómago. Ella nunca se había molestado en preguntarle si le gustaba bailar.

Se puso muy derecha y comenzó a acercarse a él, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que muchos hombres y varias mujeres que estaba atrayendo.

Jamás se había acercado al Pocionista abiertamente en público.

Se humedeció los labios, con el corazón a todo galope en su pecho. "Profesor Snape."

Los oscuros ojos se clavaron en ella, fríos y afilados. "Srta. Granger."

La castaña estaba cerca, tanto que si apenas movía la mano, llegaba a poder acariciar la suave línea de la mandíbula de él. Por un momento, cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el impulso de la magia en su cuerpo… pero no era necesario. Estaba allí para hacer las cosas bien y recuperarlo.

De pronto, Hermione estaba de rodillas frente a él. El siseo de desaprobación que emitió Severus casi la corta en dos.

"Esto difícilmente puede ser considerado necesario, Srta. G…"

"Severus, fui una persona… _soy_ una persona horrible. Te usé de la peor manera. Pensé primero en mí, sin pensar en lo que sentías tú. Solo pensando en _cómo me vería yo._ " Se le escapó un gemido. "Y tú, tú eres tan maravilloso…"

Severus la puso de pie de un tirón, las manos e él quemaban en la piel del brazo de ella. El Maestro Pocionista echó una mirada detrás de Hermione. Sin duda, las acciones de la castaña habían atraído la atención de los otros, ya que muchas otras personas se habían puesto en ridículo esa noche, y cosas peores. Pero a ella no le importaba. Un flash de cámara fotográfica iluminó la escena.

"Póngase de pie, jovencita tonta."

"Lo siento tanto Severus." Las lágrimas le empañaban los ojos y luego estiró una mano despacio, tratando de acariciar la suave línea sobre los labios de él. Tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando Severus se quitó la mano del rostro de un manotazo.

"Lo siento tanto. Te amo Severus. Siempre te he amado. Y te usé… te usé…"

"¿Severus…?"

Otro flash.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con la mano al ver que Angela Smythe se paraba junto a Severus. La mujer estaba muy seria, con el ceño fruncido. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho? No le importaba hacer el ridículo. Y como prueba de tal cosa, otro flash se encendió a su izquierda.

Pero no.

Lo peor del asunto era que lo había dejado en ridículo a _él._

Y ella no lo pudo soportar.

Hermione se soltó del apretado agarre de Severus y salió huyendo en medio de la gente que observaba en silencio.

Tenía que salir.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de hacer algo peor que pasar por tonta y embarrar más a Severus.

Alzó un poco su vestido, transformó sus ridículamente altos tacones y corrió escaleras abajo.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de los límites de la escuela, desapareció, sin siquiera detenerse un segundo para pensar en la despartición.

N/T: Eeemmmm… como que eso no salió bien, ¿eh? No hay nada peor que querer arreglar algo y terminar haciendo un lío más grande… peeeeroooo… siempre que deja de llover, vuelve a salir el sol, ¿no? Tal vez parezca que no hay salida, pero Herms va a encontrar una ventana, y Sev la va dejar entrar….

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?"

Severus estampó el ejemplar matutino del Profeta sobre la mesa de la cocina de Hermione.

Ella alzó los cansados ojos por encima de la taza de té. Estaba frío. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí sentada? Se miró la ropa. Todavía llevaba puesto el mismo vestido, que ahora estaba muy arrugado.

Había pasado allí toda la noche.

"Fue esa poción." Esa había sido la excusa que se había estado repitiendo a sí misma una y otra vez, durante toda la oscura noche. La excusa que le ofrecería a él, si alguna vez volvía a hablarle.

Y allí estaba él, en la brillantez de su cocina. Ella lo miró con dolor, al ver la furia que había en los ojos de Severus y en la dura línea de su mentón. Hermione volvió a mirar su taza llena con el té frío, solo agua y leche. Había olvidado colar las hojas.

"¿Acaso planeas hacerme pasar por tonto?" Severus descargó la palma de su mano sobre la mesa. "La poción, algo que preparó Nodawl Zonko para implicar a George Weasley, dura apenas cinco minutos. Solo cinco, Una poción compulsiva, que obliga al que la bebe, admitir algo vergonzoso de la juventud." Entrecerró los ojos. "Te vi beber de tu copa y luego salir corriendo. Debió terminar el efecto antes de llegar a la puerta de acceso principal. Atrapada, Srta. Granger."

Hermione se encogió ante su furia. Oh, dios…su declaración había empeorado todo… "Lo siento." Se pasó los dedos por el salvaje cabello, tironeando un poco de los mechones.

"Por favor, dile a la Sra. Smythe que me disculpe." Finalmente, Hermione se atrevió a mirar el periódico. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

 _¡Amantes secretos revelados! ¡Severus Snape desprecia a Hermione Granger!_

Y justo debajo de semejante encabezado, estaba la fotografía de ella, destrozada, delgada y llorosa, y a Severus, que se quitaba la mano de ella de encima. Una y otra vez.

Empujó el papel fuera de su vista y se puso de pie, tropezando al retroceder, con su vestido, para colapsar en el sillón. "Ya déjame sola Severus."

"¿Y qué pasará ahora con tu preciosa reputación?"

La suave voz de él se enredó alrededor de las palabras y Hermione cerró los ojos.

"¿Debería leer el artículo? ¿Debería leerte la noticia con la que cada ciudadano está desayunando ahora? Nadie te vio beber esa poción. Ahora la gente creerá que tu confesión fue _real._ " Puso cara de desagrado al decir esas palabras y a Hermione se le estrujó el corazón.

Escuchó que movía el papel al tomar el _Profeta_. No sabía hacia dónde lo había empujado.

" _Podemos reportar el explosivo giro de los eventos durante el Baile de Aniversario de anoche. Mucho más picante que agregarle sustancias ilícitas al ponche, lo cual está siendo investigado, según nos han dicho, fue la revelación de una relación clandestina."_

" _Hermione Granger, quien fue vista por última vez con Carlos Díaz García, el apuesto experto en dragones español, con quien se rumoreaba que Granger tenía un tórrido romance…"_

Hermione cerró los ojos con dolor. La voz de Severus chorreaba desdén.

"… _fue vista arrojándose a los brazos del conocido ex – mortífago, Severus Snape."_ Él se detuvo y ella respiró, aguardando a que continuara. Las lágrimas corrían y ella las dejó fluir.

" _En un pasmoso giro, pero no inducido por la poción, según insisten los testigos, Hermione Granger declaró su amor por el oscuro hechicero. Su actual ex – amante, el Sr. Díaz García, estaba allí, en medio de la gente que rodeaba a los nuevos amantes, apabullado."_

"' _Que lo prefiera a ese en lugar de a mí, es increíble. Tiene que ser el efecto de la poción.' El español se detuvo entonces, y se podía ver un dejo de derrota en sus hermosos ojos. 'Sin embrago, si su corazón está realmente perdido para mí, por supuesto, la dejaré ir. Ah, mi querida… (*)'"_

"Detente por favor." Suplicó Hermione, presionando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos. "Nunca lo amé. Jamás. Maldito y pomposo idiota."

"Qué fácil te resulta sacarnos de tu vida."

Hermione alzó la vista de repente. "No. A ti no. Nunca a ti."

Severus se rió amargamente. "Pero si lo hiciste cada día. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti. _Mi pene sí lo era_ , pero no el resto de mí."

"Severus…"

Él se pasó los dedos por el cabello. "Yo lo escuché, Hermione." La voz de Severus sonaba dolorida. "La mañana del sábado, en Diagon Alley, ufanándose con todo el que quisiera oír en el Caldero Chorreante, sobre cómo te había follado. Que te cogió contra la pared, como una prostituta cualquiera de Knockturn Alley. Sobre cómo te la dio por detrás en tu cama. Cómo te folló en esa maldita recepción."

Ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Su voz se escuchaba tan pequeña. "Jamás he estado con nadie más que contigo." Se puso la mano sobre la boca. "Jamás."

"No me mientas. He visto tu mirada calculadora."

"Estúpidamente, alguna vez lo consideré. Solo una vez." Severus gruñó y se dio la vuelta, mientras más lágrimas caían de los ojos de ella. ¿Qué podía perder siendo completamente honesta? Si él ya la había dejado atrás.

"Pensaba que cómo aparecía en público era importante. Que era importante con quién me vieran." Movió las manos en el aire. "Porque de pronto, era una hija de muggles con influencia, la gran Hermione Granger. Pero nadie en el Ministerio daba algo por mí. O con quién me veían. O lo que pudiera decir. Solo era un trofeo."

Hermione exhaló largamente. "Fui una tonta y por eso te perdí." Sacudió la cabeza. "Jamás podré deshacer lo que te hice pasar Severus. Lo muy egoísta que fui. Nunca. Y sé que ya ni si quiera podemos ser amigos. Yo…" Tragó con dificultad y se frotó el rostro. "Espero, de verdad, que seas muy feliz, con alguien digno de ti."

La voz de Severus era apenas un murmullo. "Se suponía que esa eras tú."

Hermione rió amargamente. "No soy más que una maldita perra. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Severus Snape."

Él se volvió a frotar el rostro, y la fragilidad de ella le dio de lleno. Algo de lo que le había dicho, regresó a su mente. Sabía los hechos de la poción. ¡Dios! Había pasado toda la noche identificando esa cosa para que no culparan a Weasley.

"Ve a dormir a tu cama, Severus. Necesitas dormir." Hermione se puso de pie, suponiendo que esos eran los últimos momentos en los que estarían juntos. Se acercó un poco.

Los oscuros ojos de él estaban fijos en ella y el corazón de la castaña galopaba a toda velocidad. Estiró una mano hacia él, lista para ver que se apartaba de su camino, pero los dedos de ella lograron alcanzar el rostro de él. Acarició la pálida piel, sintiendo en sus yemas la barba que comenzaba a aparecer. Eso la hizo sonreír de verdad por primera vez en semanas.

"Fui una idiota y por eso perdí tu amor."

Con un suspiro, retiró los dedos de su rostro…pero él atrapó su muñeca antes de alejarse del todo. La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Jamás estuviste con él? ¿Ni siquiera un beso?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Él quería…" Se estremeció. "Nunca." Luego sonrió de manera extraña. "E incluso, si no hubiera olido como azufre al finalizar la noche…no…"

"¿Y qué hay de los otros?"

Hermione cerró los ojos con pesar. Había habido demasiados _otros_ , ¿verdad? ¿Qué tan jodida había sido? "No." La castaña sacudió la cabeza negativamente, sin poder hacer contacto visual con él. "Nada, solo el beso pegajoso en mi mano, como marca el protocolo." Cerró los ojos nuevamente. "Lo siento tanto Severus. No sé en qué estaba pensando ¿Por qué no me sentiría jodidamente honrada de ser vista contigo? ¿En cualquier lugar? ¿En cualquier momento?"

"Así, todo el mundo sabrá que estás conmigo."

Las palabras de Severus eran un susurró rasposo. Ella alzó los hombros. Su primera respuesta fue un ruido gutural. "No me importa Severus. ¡Lo publicaré en la edición de hoy del Profeta y empapelaré el Callejón Diagon! No debería haberme importado tanto antes." Suspiró. "Todo lo que me importa ahora, es que mi intento de… explicar las cosas, causó que la gente se mofara de ti. Siento tanto que haya sido así."

Severus soltó la muñeca y ella de inmediato sintió la pérdida de la sensación de su áspera mano en su piel. Se apartó un poco de él, pero el hombre la siguió hasta que estuvieron parados a escasos centímetros. Ella se arriesgó y lo miró a los ojos, el rostro de él estaba cubierto por las sombras. Cerró los puños, sintiendo que las uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. "¿Severus…?"

"El amor siempre me ha convertido en su tonto."

Severus puso sus manos en el rostro de la joven, tan deliciosamente cálidas que los labios de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa… hasta que la boca de él hizo contacto con la suya. La dulzura, el calor que despedía, el suave roce de esos labios que tanto había ansiado, todo causó que ella emitiera un gemido.

Dios.

La estaba besando.

 _¡La estaba besando!_

Ella trató de apartarse, moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones, casi entrando en pánico.

"No. No. No puedes. No puedes besarme. Soy una persona horrible. Tan egoísta. Y soy una completa perra. Yo…"

"Hermione…"

"Y tu eres el hombre más maravilloso, tan entregado. Y mereces alguien como tú. No alguien como yo. No mereces a una persona tan horrible como yo."

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de él y los ojos reflejaban la gracia que le hacía todo lo que ella decía.

"¿Prometes salir de este departamento conmigo? ¿Sentarte en un café o un restaurante conmigo?"

La sonrisa del hombre se volvió un poco acartonada. "No soy un tipo muy social, pero si tengo que ir a cualquier función, reunión, fiesta o lo que sea, ¿vendrás conmigo y sufriremos juntos?"

La mirada de Severus se hizo solemne. Se podía ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Su voz se hizo más suave. "Y si no fueras conmigo, ¿aceptarías ir con un grupo de amigos?"

¡Oh, dios! ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que la quería de vuelta en su vida? ¿De verdad? Pero la expresión dolida en el rostro de él hizo que comenzara a hablar sin parar. "Seré una lapa. Tendrás que arrancarme de tu lado. Me pondré una camiseta con una señal luminosa…" Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Eso es demasiado muggle. Pero me pondré lo que sea el equivalente mágico."

Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello y se lo ato en la nuca. Tenía el pulso acelerado y sus pensamientos estaban alborotados. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sentía que su cerebro se iba a fundir. Tenía que estar equivocada. Lo había lastimado tanto. No podía ser que la quisiera de regreso. No podía ser posible.

"Pero… eso no pasará, ¿verdad? Porque ya tienes a la _perfecta_ Sra. Smythe. Lo siento… _lo siento._ Estoy segura que es una buena persona. Seguramente es una persona encantadora, no una perra como…"

Severus la acercó a su cuerpo y la envolvió con sus brazos.

Ella se aferró a él y comenzó a lloriquear "Te amo tanto. Tanto. Dios, Severus…" Inhaló erráticamente. "¿Cómo puedes perdonarme?"

"Porque yo también te amo."

Y luego, se estaban besando de nuevo, y todo, _todo_ , volvía a estar bien. Severus se alejó un poco y la miró con esos oscuros ojos, tan cálidos para ella, tan…familiares. Más lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la castaña. ¿Es que él siempre la había observado de esa manera?

"Nunca pensé que importara. Al principio." Severus limpió las lágrimas del rostro de ella con sus manos y una sonrisa ladeada en la boca. Luego le ofreció un pañuelo. "Tenías que hacer conexiones que pudieran cimentar tu carrera Y yo no soy una persona social."

"Eso no es excusa. Debí haber…"

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios y ella casi gimió al contacto. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan deseada. Y ella lo necesitaba tanto.

"Tú eras…mía." Inhaló y Hermione quiso envolverlo con su cuerpo, brindarle confort. "Pero tú necesitas socializar. Y tus… _solicitudes_ ," casi escupió esa palabra y Hermione sintió su dolor, "comenzaron a mellar esa certeza. Eres una fuerza de la Naturaleza, hechicera. Así que, ¿por qué razón querrías estar conmigo? Y luego, apareció ese _Carlos_. Entonces pensé que ya te había perdido."

"¡Nunca! Te di por sentado. Pensé que tú siempre estarías ahí para mí. Fue tan horrible, y puedes tener la satisfacción de saber que de verdad fue horrible estar sin ti, pero me hizo ver lo mucho que te necesito. Lo mucho que te amo."

Severus la abrazó de nuevo y ella se aferró de él sin miramientos. Necesitaba sentir la solidez y el calor de su cuerpo, allí, para ella. Por ella. No. Nunca más daría su relación con él por sentada.

"Fue chocante." Murmuró él contra su cabello. "Escuchar frente a todo el mundo que me amabas. De verdad pensé que lo hacías para ridiculizarme. Pero, por dios… tus ojos Hermione. Estabas…destrozada." La apretó más contra su pecho y ella regresó el favor. "Y luego, me vi involucrado en la investigación, cuando todo lo quería hacer era confrontarte. Quería ver si podía seguir teniendo la… esperanza…" La besó en la frente y ella sintió que el calor se acumulaba en su pecho. Escucharlo abrirse de esa forma con ella, fue más de lo que jamás pudo haber pedido. Más de lo que merecía. "Y ahora, puedo hacer más que solo tener esperanza."

Se alejó un poquito de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos y quitarle el cabello de la cara. "Estás molida pequeña. Ve a lavarte y a cepillarte los dientes. Luego quítate la ropa y ve a la cama." La tomó de la mano y la guió como a una niña hasta el baño. Se puso muy serio cuando vio su propio cepillo de dientes envuelto en un mágico halo dorado. "Hiciste un santuario. Con mi cepillo de dientes."

Hermione no se iba a disculpar por eso. "Era lo único que me quedaba de ti" Había sido una horrible revelación, aquél sábado, cuando finalmente había salido de la cama. Se dio cuenta de lo muy poco que lo había dejado entrar en su vida, mientras le pedía tanto a cambio.

Él besó su frente otra vez y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando el afecto que le demostraba. "Eres una niña rara."

"Pero soy _tu niña rara_ , ¿verdad?" Contuvo la respiración, mirándolo a los ojos, con el corazón en la boca. ¿Podía ya asumir que estaban juntos? Ella lo quería todo con él, pero era Severus es que tenía el poder en ese momento.

"Ángela es mi amiga. Una vieja amiga. Pero nunca fue algo más." La miraba fijamente. Muy serio. "Jamás me acosté con ella."

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

"A ver." Él le entregó una franela tibia y llena de jabón. "No te has estado cuidando Hermione."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y pronto, estaba limpia y lista para ir a la cama. Con un movimiento de su varita, Severus cambió las sábanas. Ella también había hecho un santuario de esas sábanas. La castaña suspiró y se refugió desnuda en el fresco algodón de las sábanas limpias.

Ahora, él la deseaba. Estaba de regreso a su lado. Y ella se encargaría de contárselo hasta a los extraños que se encontrara por la calle.

Hermione no pudo evitar gemir un poco al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Severus, acomodándose su parte posterior. La envolvió con sus brazos, deslizando una larga pierna entre las de ella.

"Pensé que te irías. Nunca te habías quedado a dormir."

"Creo que tu cama es perfectamente aceptable, así que, ¿por qué desperdiciarla?"

Ella besó los nudillos de Severus y se acomodó apretadamente contra él. "Creo que luego de un buen descanso, podríamos salir a comer, ¿no crees?"

Como única respuesta, recibió un bufido.

Severus ya estaba dormido.

(*) En español en la historia original.

N/T: Solo queda un capítulo y las cosas ya se arreglaron. ¿No les dije que habría un final feliz? Me niego terminantemente a traducir una historia en la que ellos dos se separen o terminen peleados o infelices. Me gusta el drama, pero siempre y cuando terminen felizmente juntos. He dicho.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Era tarde ese sábado, y el Caldero Chorreante estaba muy concurrido. El aire estaba lleno de humo, el olor de comidas y el incesante parloteo de la gente.

De inmediato, el ruido se apagó en cuanto Hermione se abrió camino hasta una mesa libre. Justo había una disponible bajo las luces oscurecidas por el humo, ubicada en medio del local, en un arco blanco. Detrás de la castaña, avanzaba la oscura forma de Severus Snape.

Hermione le sonrió a una mujer que los miraba con la boca abierta y la señalaba con el dedo.

"Si, estoy con él, ¿no es maravilloso?"

La mujer parpadeó y se quedó muda.

Severus retiró una silla en la mesa elegida y a ella se le iluminó el rostro al tomar asiento. El hombre sacudió la cabeza. "La gente va a pensar que estás emparentada con un clabbert."

Ella alzó los hombros y se señaló el rostro. "Esta es mi cara de _no me importa._ "

Él se rió y se sentó frente a ella. Tom se acercó con los menús y tomó sus órdenes de bebidas.

Como la concurrencia seguía enmudecida, Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

"Disculpen todos, clientes del Caldero Chorreante, ya pueden volver a sus asuntos y hablar todo lo que quieran de nosotros. Está bien. Sí, estoy en pareja con Severus Snape. No niego nada, excepto lo concerniente a Carlos Díaz García. Jamás lo toqué, ni he querido hacerlo." Se estremeció. "¿Sabían ustedes que huele a pedorretas de dragón viejo?"

Las palabras de la joven fueron recibidas con pasmada incredulidad, mientras que el cuerpo de Severus se estremecía con las carcajadas contenidas. "Relájate." Murmuró él. La expresión en sus ojos era oscura y cálida. Se veía tan… hermoso. "Creo que la gente ya está bien al tanto que somos pareja, Hermione."

Ella le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, con el corazón henchido de amor. _Una pareja._ Él había dicho que eran una pareja. Se sentía en las nubes.

Luego del anuncio, que pareció dejar a la gente en el lugar sin palabras, los que estaban alrededor finalmente salieron de su asombro y regresaron su atención a sus comidas y bebidas.

Hermione emitió un largo suspiro y se puso a jugar con los dedos de Severus. Quería tocarlo.

Quería tocarlo todo el tiempo.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Despertaron algunas horas más tarde en un lío de piernas y brazos.

Una mano de él sobre un pecho de ella. Una de las piernas de Severus en medio de las piernas de Hermione. El rostro de él en el cabello de ella.

La castaña se deleitaba en la sensación de tener todo el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo.

Era feliz.

Estaba tan increíble y jodidamente feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

Casi se pierde ese primer beso. Suave, como una pluma cerca de su oído… y luego otro. Y otro. Y otro.

Y luego esa expresión, todavía ronca por el sueño.

"De verdad estás aquí." Dijo él y a ella se le escapó un gemido.

Apretó la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho, para luego girar en sus brazos. Con los ojos todavía entornados por el sueño y su propio cabello en el rostro de su hombre.

Severus tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se veía adorable.

Ella se estiró y besó la punta de su nariz.

"Y aquí estaré, tanto como tú quieras que me quede."

"Entonces será para siempre." Y su boca se puso a saborearla lentamente. Emitió un ronco gemido y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Fuerte.

La presión de la piel contra la piel, ardiente y deseosa, la larga firmeza de su miembro en su abdomen. Y el deseo. El deseo de poner su boca en todas las partes del cuerpo de su hombre que pudiera alcanzar. Para volver a hacerlo suyo. No. Para reclamarlo por primera vez, como su amante. Su hombre. Suyo.

Le echó una mirada a la ventana de la recámara. Las sombras indicaban que estaban cerca del mediodía. Se suponía que irían a almorzar. Bueno, al diablo con eso. Podía almorzar más tarde. No era como si el Caldero Chorreante fuera a cerrar.

"¿Hermione…?"

Ella le sonrió, aliviando rápidamente la incertidumbre en los ojos de él. "Chequeando la hora. Estoy decidiéndome por un almuerzo tardío." Deslizó la mano sobre la firme palidez del pecho de Severus. El suave rasgueo de sus uñas aportando un dejo de tenue dolor que ella sabía, él adoraba. Le arrancó un siseo de placer.

Dios, ¡cómo deseaba a ese hombre!

"Voy a besarte. Y a lamerte. Y mordisquearte. Cada dulce y salada porción de ti. Y luego, te sacaré a almorzar."

"No."

Ella parpadeó, sintiendo un agudo y rápido dolor en el pecho. ¿No la deseaba? Sus propios temores se estrellaron brutalmente contra cualquier pensamiento racional. Él no la deseaba…

Severus la besó, rápido y con intensidad, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Por un largo momento, ella se dejó llevar por sus caricias, en medio de la furiosa lucha de sus lenguas, teñidos por la intensidad del deseo.

"Lo siento." Dijo él y presionó su frente contra la suya. "Quise decir, que quiero regresar el favor."

Hermione le dio un suave beso en la nariz, con el pulso todavía acelerado. La mezcla de deseo y miedo, todavía muy a flor de piel. ¡Mierda! Tenían que ser muy cuidadosos.

"Todavía estamos muy…"

"Sensibles."

Ella cerró los ojos al escuchar el dolor detrás de la palabra. Inhaló profundamente para calmarse. No iba a perderlo debido a sus inseguridades. Lo besó nuevamente en la orilla de los labios. Luego, con suavidad, en los labios. Mordisqueó el labio inferior. Deslizó su boca sobre el mentón.

"Te amo."

Siguió camino por la línea de la mandíbula y la llenó de besos...

"Amo cada sarcástica y cada gruñona parte de ti."

Severus emitió una risa ahogada y se acostó sobre su espalda. Se estiró y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Creo…" Alzó esa imperiosa ceja que hacía que la sangre de la castaña hirviera de deseo y que la llenaba de ganas de hacerle cosas, de verdad atrevidas.

"Creo que tienes una promesa que cumplir."

Movió su mano demostrando su cuerpo. La sonrisa ladeada, el oscuro brillo en los ojos, el guiño… ¿le estaba guiñando un ojo? Todo contribuyó a que Hermione se riera pícaramente.

"Procede."

Y así lo hizo ella.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione observaba a su hombre, que estaba sentado tan indiferentemente, del otro lado de la mesa. El sabor de sus labios, todavía fresco en la boca de la joven… y un renovado deseo por él que crecía. Ahora, tenían un futuro juntos. Uno en el que los dos, eran honestos.

"¿Por qué nunca hicimos estos, Severus? ¿Salir juntos los dos?" Hermione apretó los labios. Ella sabía cuáles habían sido sus propias razones, por egoístas que hayan sido, pero no conocía las de él. "¿Por qué nunca me lo pediste?"

"Porque al principio no era importante." Severus miró las manos de ambos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa. "Aunque luego, se hizo demasiado importante."

Hermione cerró los ojos. Él no había querido arriesgarse a que ella lo rechazara. Y ella lo hubiera hecho…dios. Aun ahora, después de haber regresado a su lado, había mucho que tenía que corregir.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo no huelo a… pedorretas de dragón viejo!"

Hermione hizo un gesto de hastío al ver a Carlos avanzar hacia su mesa. Allí estaba él, todo guapo, con el cabello al viento y mostrando la perfecta estampa envuelta en esos carísimos ropajes.

Hombres y mujeres los miraban hambrientamente, pero a ella no le afectaba ya. Tal vez, el haber sido tan honesta con respecto a Carlos, había sido un error. Pero aun así, no lo lamentaba. Él había mentido con respecto a haberse acostado con ella.

Al menos su declaración sobre él, no era falsa.

"Pero sí hueles, Carlos." Replicó ella, encogiendo los hombros. "Supongo que trabajar con dragones tiene sus contras. Eso, y el peligro constante de ser rostizado vivo."

El bravucón miró a Severus, quien no se había movido de su silla.

"¿Y quieres humillarme saliendo con este… con este espantapájaros?"

Hermione estaba de pie y con la punta de la varita en el cuello del irrespetuoso en un segundo. Apretó la varita contra la piel como si quisiera perforarla, obligándolo a pararse en la punta de sus costosas botas. El tipo parecía estar temblando, el miedo era patente en su rostro.

"Él vale como cientos de tí."

"Hermione…"

La voz de Severus era tranquila y suave, y calmó un poco el tremendo pánico que se estaba apoderado de ella. Era importante para la castaña demostrarle lo muy importante que él era para ella. Que ella lo escogería a él _siempre._ Pero tal vez, ¿se estaba excediendo?

"Siéntate."

Ella tomó asiento y guardó su varita sonrojándose.

"Lo siento."

Severus miró a l otro sujeto a los ojos. El Maestro Pocionista tenía ese peligroso brillo de la furia en la mirada. Tal vez había perdonado a Hermione, pero no había perdonado, ni olvidado, el papel de Carlos en la historia.

"Cualquier derecho que crea tener sobre la Srta. Granger, olvídelo. Dejará de esparcir rumores. Ahora. Mismo. Y si lo veo dentro de un radio de veinte pies, cerca de ella, se las verá conmigo. ¿Hemos entendido, Carlos?"

"¿Y quién es usted para…?"

"¿Quién cree que soy?"

Hermione se quedó mirando al español. La perfecta boca de Carlos se había torcido. Oh… no sabía… ¿Es que no leía los periódicos? Posiblemente solo leía las partes que lo nombraban a él. Era cierto que había estado en Gran Bretaña solo unos meses, pero ¿cómo era posible que no supiera _quién era Severus Snape?_

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en los labios de Severus y los músculos del vientre de Hermione hicieron acrobacias. ¡Diablos! ¡Verlo amenazar a alguien no debería parecerle sexy!

"Le recomiendo que, antes de actuar sin pensar, investigue un poco."

Un par de amigos de Carlos, aparecieron y lo arrastraron lejos de Snape, susurrándole algo al oído mientras lo alejaban. De repente, el español parpadeó un poco, luego abrió los ojos muy grandes y miró a Severus y a Hermione de nueva cuenta.

"Tú eres… ¿Tú?"

Severus le sonrió fríamente. "Será mejor que creas lo que te están diciendo tus amigos." Sonrió malignamente. "Es todo verdad. _Todo._ "

Carlos se puso pálido y comenzó a retroceder atropelladamente, tratando con desesperación de zafarse de sus amigos que lo mantenían cautivo, para alejarse lo más rápido posible del oscuro mago.

Severus se volvió para mirar a Hermione y alzó los hombros. "Hubiera preferido lanzarle un hechizo, pero igual, fue satisfactorio."

Ella le sonrió antes de agradecerle a un nervioso Tom por los platos que acababa de dejar sobre su mesa. Tom también se alejó con mucha rapidez.

La castaña desenvolvió sus cubiertos. "Comida, Flourish y Blots y más sexo contigo, ese es mi plan para lo que queda del día."

"Hermione…"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Te perdí." Apretó los labios para aplacar el dolor que todavía sentía por lo que había hecho, aun teniendo a Severus justo a su lado. La agonía de no tenerlo en su vida no se iba a borrar por un tiempo. "Y me dolió mucho." Se esforzó por sonreír, incluso con el picor que sentía en los ojos. "Y voy a ser honesta contigo. Y abierta. Y le diré a todo el que me cruce por la calle que te amo."

La suave risa de él, le acarició el corazón. "Eres una mujercita muy extraña."

"Pero soy tuya, ¿verdad?"

Severus le acarició la mejilla.

Y había puro amor en sus ojos.

"Siempre."

N/T: Bueno, esto ha sido todo para esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por dejar comentarios, por los alertas y un largo etc.

Y gracias a IShouldBeWritingSomethingElse, por permitirme traducir su historia.

Un gran abrazo para todos.

¡Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
